WWAD
by MarioInWonderland
Summary: Someone has stolen Athena s owl. A new group of demigods will have to find it. They ll have to use their strength and intelligence, but, most of all, they have to be together.
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted a quest. Just a quest. I had been living at the camp since I was ten. Now, five years had passed, and I hadn´t been in any quest.

-Don´t worry ,Stella – Annabeth Chase said to me. Annabeth was nineteen years old, she had decided to spent the rest of her life here, at camp half-blood, helping young demigods. She was a true hero in the past. And now she is the architect of Olympus!

My name is Stella Comet, daughter of Athena, so I am supposed to be a clever girl who knows everything about everything. I am just interested in space, planets, and all that stuff. I really like it. My best friend, James River, is the only one who understands me. He´s a son of Demeter. He likes gardening while thinking about who-knows-what. But he´s a good listener.

-James, haven´t you ever wanted to see what´s outside? – I asked him one day.

-You mean… outside the camp, right?

-Yes…

-Listen to me, Stella. I know how much you want to be on a quest. But, being a daughter of Athena, they expect you to stay at the camp and think about how to win battles. And being a son of Demeter, they expect me to stay here and water the plants. Quests are for warriors.

-That´s not fair! Annabeth…

-Annabeth, was a hero, that is true, but… think about it. How many girls do have her luck?

-I WILL TELL YOU WHO HAS – said a deep voice behind us. And what a voice! Just a word and it was like she was telling the most amazing story in the world.

-L-l-lady Athena! – said James with his mouth wide open. – What an absolute pleasure to have you here!

-It´s a pleasure see you, James River, and my daughter Stella, as well. Look at you… my dear little girl… you have just grown up so much…

-What´s wrong, mother? – I said – any problems?

-Well – she said – someone has stolen my owl, Archimedes. He has as much intelligence as I have. It would be dangerous if someone discovered how to use it.

-OK, mom, wait here and I´ll call Annabeth.

-Annabeth? No, my dear. This time, I need another person to help me. And that person is you.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to choose two half-bloods. They both would go with me in my quest. I knew who one of them would be.

-I want James River, son of Demeter to come with me.

James nodded silently. I knew he was upset, but he wanted to help me anyway. My best friend. He had to go with me, but, it made me feel scared the feeling that we might never come back.

-As for my second companion, I choose Nika.

Nika was a daughter of Apollo. She was like the sun. Beautiful, yes, but looking at it would be dangerous. She was blonde, like me. But she always wore black clothes. She is always practicing with her dagger, and she gets really angry when someone tries flirting with her. She likes being alone, but, anyway, she was dangerous. I wanted her to come so she could protect us in case we were in danger.

I was starting to feel proud. I finally had a quest. I felt so happy… until I heard what the Oracle told us:

"Three heroes will go,

And three will come back"

"They won´t us their strength,

Neither their luck"

"The fur will be skin,

The skin will be fur"

"One half-blood will disappear,

In the middle of the black blur"

I was was really scared, but the Oracle said that we´d come back, and that would happen.

My mother visited us before leaving and gave us two presents. The first one was a silver ring for each one. There was something written in them, "WWAD".

-What does that means? – asked James – is that some kind of spell?

-Just think about me when facing danger, my heroes. And you will know. And here is the second present. It was a gray animal. I couldn´t tell if he was a dog or a wolf.

-His name is Stormy. He´s one of the dogs of lady Artemis. She wants him to go with you in your quest.

But I wasn´t paying attention. I was thinking about the Oracle´s words again. I knew that we would be soon facing danger.


End file.
